テンプレート:Precursor weapons nav
前駆体武器 }}} | Tooth of Frostfang = Tooth of Frostfang Experiment • Perfected Axe • Tooth of Frostfang — Frostfang | Spark (weapon) = Spark Experiment • Perfected Dagger • Spark — Incinerator | The Energizer = The Energizer Experiment • Perfected Mace • The Energizer — The Moot | Chaos Gun = Chaos Gun Experiment • Perfected Pistol • Chaos Gun — Quip | Storm = Storm Experiment • Perfected Scepter • Storm — Meteorlogicus | Zap = Zap Experiment • Perfected Sword • Zap — Bolt | The Bard = The Bard Experiment • Perfected Focus • The Bard — The Minstrel | The Chosen = The Chosen Experiment • Perfected Shield • The Chosen — The Flameseeker Prophecies | Rodgort's Flame = Rodgort's Flame Experiment • Perfected Torch • Rodgort's Flame — Rodgort | Howl = Howl Experiment • Perfected Warhorn • Howl — Howler | Dawn = Dawn Experiment • Perfected Daysword • Dawn — Sunrise (Eternity) | Dusk = Dusk Experiment • Perfected Nightsword • Dusk — Twilight (Eternity) | The Colossus = The Colossus Experiment • Perfected Hammer • The Colossus — The Juggernaut | Leaf of Kudzu = Kudzu Experiment • Perfected Longbow • Leaf of Kudzu — Kudzu | The Hunter = The Hunter Experiment • Perfected Rifle • The Hunter — The Predator | The Lover = The Lover Experiment • Perfected Short Bow • The Lover — The Dreamer | The Legend = The Legend Experiment • Perfected Staff • The Legend — The Bifrost | Rage (weapon) = Rage Experiment • Perfected Harpoon Gun • Rage — Frenzy | Carcharias = Carcharias Experiment • Perfected Spear • Carcharias — Kamohoali'i Kotaki | Venom (weapon) = Venom Experiment • Perfected Trident • Venom — Kraitkin | The Device | The Apparatus | The Mechanism | Astralaria = The Device • The Apparatus • The Mechanism — Astralaria | Research | Development | Prototype | HOPE = Research • Development • Prototype — HOPE | Ravenswood Branch | Ravenswood Staff | The Raven Staff | Nevermore = Ravenswood Branch • Ravenswood Staff • The Raven Staff — Nevermore | Tigris | The Hunt (short bow) | The Ambush | Chuka and Champawat = The Hunt • The Ambush • Tigris — Chuka and Champawat | Hypothesis | For Science | Endeavor | Eureka = Hypothesis • For Science • Endeavor — Eureka | Trust | Loyalty | Friendship | Shooshadoo = Trust • Loyalty • Friendship — Shooshadoo | Schooner | Frigate | Man o' War | The HMS Divinity = Schooner • Frigate • Man o' War — The HMS Divinity | Forgotten Brilliance | Neophyte's Beacon | Liturgy | Flames of War = Forgotten Brilliance • Neophyte's Beacon • Liturgy — Flames of War | Exemplar's Edge | Vengeance | Save the Queen | The Shining Blade = Exemplar's Edge • Vengeance • Save the Queen — The Shining Blade | Vizier's Folly | Reclamation | Might of Arah | Sharur = Vizier's Folly • Reclamation • Might of Arah — Sharur | Mark of the Unnamed | The True Name | Ars Goetia | The Binding of Ipos = Mark of the Unnamed • The True Name • Ars Goetia — The Binding of Ipos | Claw of Execution | Claw of Retribution | Claw of Resolution | Claw of the Khan-Ur = Claw of Execution • Claw of Retribution • Claw of Resolution — Claw of the Khan-Ur | Hifthorn | Lament | Call of the Void = Hifthorn • Lament • Call of the Void }} }} | 1 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed }}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! style="text-align:left;border-top:solid 1px #CCA38F; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px;" | セット 1 |- | ;片手 :アックス • ダガー • メイス • ピストル • セプター • ソード ;オフハンドのみ :フォーカス • シールド • トーチ • ウォーホーン ;両手 :デイソード • ナイトソード • ハンマー • ロングボウ • ライフル • ショートボウ • スタッフ ;水中 :ハープーンガン • スピア • トライデント |} }} | 2 | mw-collapsible | mw-collapsible mw-collapsed }}" style="width:100%; margin:0;" |- ! style="text-align:left; border-top:solid 1px #CCA38F; border-right:0; padding:0px 8px 2px 8px;" | セット 2 |- | ;片手 :アックス • ダガー • メイス • ピストル • ソード ;オフハンドのみ :フォーカス • シールド • トーチ • ウォーホーン ;両手 :ハンマー • ライフル • ショートボウ • スタッフ |} Category:Precursor weapons Usage ; unnamed parameter 1 : Expand the section to display a set of weapons, defaults to all sections collapsed: :* 1 — first set of legendary weapons released initially :* 2 — second set of legendary weapons released with Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns ; unnamed parameter 2 : Show the full progression of precursor weapons from tier 1 to legendary, defaults to PAGENAME Category:Weapon navigation templates